A user may have interest in reading a document, but have little or no knowledge of the source (e.g., author, creator, and/or publisher) of the document. For example, a user may read a news article without knowing the author of the article, the background of the author, and/or the intended audience for the document. In some instances, the document includes information that is not necessarily based on objective reasoning but is, instead, based on experiences and/or opinions that are particular to the source. Some instances of biased content of a document may be identifiable by the user without additional information. However, some content may have instances that are not readily recognizable by the reader as biased. Further, whether content of a document is considered biased can be a subjective determination by a user and, as result, can vary from user to user. For example, one user can deem certain content biased, while another user may not deem that certain content biased).
In some instances, the source of a document may be the source of additional documents, the source may be the subject of other documents, and/or additional information regarding the experiences of the source may be available. A user can attempt to manually identify these additional documents and/or information. However, substantial computational and network resources can be required for the user to search for and identify relevant additional information related to the source in order to decide whether any of the statements of the source are biased. For example, the user may have to switch to another application on their computing device, issue one or more searches for additional information about the source using the other application, and review such information. This can consume both resources of the computing device (e.g., switching to the other application and reviewing information) and network resources (e.g., in issuing the searches and retrieving the information). Further, such consumption of resources is exacerbated when multiple users that view the document each perform similar searches and reviews of source information. Yet further, different users can identify different additional information when determining whether statement(s) of a source are biased. This can be due to the different users performing different searches, selecting different search results, viewing different portions of selected search result document(s), etc. As a result of the different additional information, the different users can reach different conclusions with regards to whether the statement(s) are indeed biased.